Meeting David Rossi
by 741N73D 4N63L
Summary: BAU team dinners are a long-standing tradition so why didn't anyone explain to Rossi that the team is family?
1. The Princess and the Profiler

AN: Sixth in the Meeting the Team series. This story follows Meeting Emily Prentiss. Told from third person point of view. Poor confused David Rossi. Translations are at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do own Catherine Jareau and Samuel Ryan.

* * *

The strength of a family,

like the strength of an army,

is in its loyalty to each other.

- Mario Puzo

* * *

November 16, 2007

4:30 pm

Morgan looks at JJ from his position on the couch in her office, "Are you sure about this JJ?" concern colours his voice.

JJ sitting in her desk chair frowns, "No, but it's not like we can't invite Rossi to a BAU family dinner, he's part of the team now. Nor can we not invite Catherine."

Reid sitting at the opposite end of the couch nods sagely, "You're right, it would hurt Catherine's feelings."

JJ smiles, "Yes Spence is would. Besides, she already knows. Jack invited her."

"Jack is staying for dinner?" asks Prentiss, sitting in between Morgan and Reid, a confused look on her face.

JJ smiles, "Yeah. Haley is away for the weekend, so Hotch has Jack all to himself."

Prentiss frowns, "Hmm."

"Yeah," mutters JJ before shrugging, "Anyway, back to family dinner, we can't not have Catherine and Rossi meet.

"Why not?" asks Morgan.

JJ snickers, "Well, we can't protect them from each other forever."

Prentiss, Morgan and JJ laugh.

Reid looks confused.

"Do you remember what happened when she met Ryan?" asks a chuckling Morgan.

JJ, smiling fondly at the memory says, "I remember-"

Prentiss interrupts JJ, "Wait, I haven't heard this story yet. Who is Ryan and what happened? What did he do to Catherine?"

Reid answers Prentiss' first question, "Samuel Ryan was part of our team before Elle. He died in an explosion in Boston. Gideon…" he trails off.

JJ continues the story in a half whisper, "Gideon tried to save his life. He didn't succeed."

"Oh," whispers a somber Prentiss.

Morgan breaks the silence the four teammates have descended into, "Okay, back to the story now."

"Yes, please continue," says Prentiss smiling softly, "What did Creirwy (kree-ree) do?"

"Well Princess," says Morgan grinning, "This story starts a few weeks before Catherine's fourteenth birthday. My other Princess was having a nice nap on JJ's couch when Ryan burst into the room, looking for our JJ. Ryan started asking the half asleep Catherine who she was and then he touched her shoulder."

Prentiss winces, "That was a bad idea."

"Yes it was," agrees Morgan. "So, Ryan touched JJ's Princess and Catherine flew across the room, terrified."

Prentiss frowns.

Morgan chuckles before continuing, "Catherine shoved JJ's chair into Ryan's shins when he wouldn't back off."

JJ and Reid laugh quietly.

Prentiss sighs, "I can't imagine that that would have gone over well."

Morgan's lips twitch, "No it didn't, luckily for the little Princess, yours truly was standing in the doorway to rescue her from the big bad wolf."

Reid frowns, "Morgan I think you're getting your fairytales mixed up again."

"Really Morgan?" says a laughing Prentiss, "What a wonderful knight in shining armor."

Reid looks lost; "I thought JJ was Catherine's knight in shining armor?"

Prentiss pats Reid on the shoulder, "It's okay Reid. Morgan isn't mixing up anything."

Reid frowns, "Okay. But why is JJ trying to protect Rossi from Catherine?"

Morgan sighs, "Reid, don't you remember the next time Catherine met up with Ryan by herself?"

"Of course I do," Reid frowns in Morgan's direction. "We were getting ready to go out for family dinner, just like tonight. Ryan said something that we couldn't hear, and grabbed Catherine. She got mad and stomped on his foot and kicked him in the shins when he wouldn't let her go."

Prentiss looks concerned, "Did you find out what he said to Catherine?"

JJ scowls, "No, she wouldn't tell me."

Morgan frowns, "JJ did you warn Catherine about Rossi joining us for dinner today?"

JJ frowns, "I think I did. I mean I know I told her about Rossi joining the team. She should have figured out that he would-"

Prentiss interrupts her, "JJ!" and points at her watch.

JJ stands, "Yes Emily, I know. Let's go Spence, we need to pick up Catherine before dinner."

"May I drive? Please?" asks Reid, getting up from the couch, looking like an eager puppy.

JJ closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, "No."

Morgan and Prentiss snicker quietly.

JJ walks out of her office.

Reid follows JJ out the door and to the elevator, "Why not?"

JJ sighs, "Spence you drive like Buffy."

Prentiss' laughter follows them out into the hallway.

Reid overtakes JJ on the way to the elevators, "How can I drive like a fictional television character? Even if we were to postulate that Buffy was real, I don't have Slayer powers. I don't have her reaction time. I'm not a spaz. I have never been in an accident. I am a very good driver. There-"

JJ cuts him off, "Spence."

Reid turns around to face JJ, "Yes?"

JJ is firm, "You're still not driving my car."

"What about mine?" asks Reid, hopefully.

JJ smiles, "Did you bring your car to work today?"

Reid frowns, "Well no. But we could go back to my place and get my car."

JJ's lips twitch, "Spence, if you drive you can't sit in the backseat with Catherine. Do you really want to explain to Catherine why you're driving and not sitting with her?"

Reid looks thoughtful, "Oh…Yes… Well then… You can drive JJ."

JJ smiles and turns to Morgan and Prentiss, "Morgan are you waiting for Garcia?"

Morgan shakes his head, "No, she's gone home already. I'm driving Princess over here instead."

Prentiss rolls her eyes.

The elevator dings as it arrives, and the four teammates pile in.

* * *

5:30 pm

"Cath-rin! Cath-rin!" yells a very excited, newly two-year-old Jack, while he runs down the hall as soon as the door to Hotch's house is knocked upon.

Aaron Hotchner sighs, "Jack. Use your indoor voice please."

Jack frowns, "Sorry daddy. Is Cath-rin here now daddy?"

Derek walks around the corner followed by Emily and Penelope, "Sorry little man, it's just us."

Jack throws his arms in the air enthusiastically, "Der-rek! Em'ly! Pel'ope!"

Penelope scoops up Jack, "Hello my little G-man. Oh my, don't you look handsome in your Spiderman pajamas. How are you on this fine evening?"

Jack just stares at her.

Penelope is not deterred, "Are you ready for an absolutely awesome dinner?"

Jack smiles, "Food."

Penelope nods, "Yes mini-Hotch. Food, wonderful food that your daddy made."

Jack wrinkles his nose, "Daddy no cook. Mommy cook."

"Jack! That was supposed to be a secret," says a scandalized Hotch.

Jack smiles unrepentantly, "Sorry daddy."

Derek and Emily laugh.

Penelope kisses Jack head before lowering him to the floor.

"Em'ly!" calls out Jack.

"Yes little man?" asks a smiling Emily.

Jack walks over to Emily and holds up his arms, "Up please!"

"Sure thing little man," Emily picks up Jack.

Jack snuggles into Emily's arms, resting his head on her shoulder.

Derek and Penelope move into the living room and sit down.

Emily and Jack follow Aaron into the kitchen.

* * *

6:00 pm

Emily is sitting on an armchair; Jack is still snuggled in her arms.

Derek and Penelope are sharing the couch.

Derek looks at his watch, "They're late. Has anyone told Rossi the rules yet?"

Emily whips her head around, looking startled, "Hotch, did you tell Rossi?"

Aaron frowns, "No, I didn't. I was sure you had."

Emily narrows her eyes, "Hotch, why would I tell Rossi?"

Aaron furrows his brow, "You're close to Catherine. I thought you were going to talk to Dave."

Emily sighs.

Penelope interrupts, "JJ must have talked to Rossi right, or maybe Reid did?"

There is a knock at the door; Aaron gets up to answer it.

Derek looks nervous, "I hope so, because it's probably too late now."

Jack lifts his head from Emily's shoulder, "Cath-rin?" he asks sleepily.

Emily rearranges Jack in her arms, "I don't know buddy, why don't we let your daddy answer the door."

"It's Dave," calls out Aaron.

"No Cath-rin?" asks Jack sadly.

"Not yet little man. She'll be here soon," Emily promises the pouting toddler.

Aaron enters the living room, followed by Rossi who looks a little overwhelmed by the team spread out over couches and chairs.

"I think we have a few minutes Derek," prompts Penelope.

Derek starts, "Rossi, did anyone go over the rules with you?"

He looks confused, "What rules?"

"The ones about what not to do around JJ's little sister," says Derek with a concerned look.

Rossi frowns, "No. No one said anything about rules."

Derek sighs.

Aaron rubs his face with his hands.

"What's wrong with her?" demands Rossi.

Emily scowls and opens her mouth, but Penelope beats her to the punch, "Nothing is wrong with my Cupcake."

Rossi holds up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, that didn't come out the way I had intended."

"Whatever," says a still angry Penelope harshly.

Rossi sighs, "Tell me the rules."

There is another knock on the front door.

"Damn it," swears Derek, looking worried, "Just don't touch her okay?"

Rossi frowns, "Sure, but someone needs to explain why later."

There is another knock at the door.

"Cath-rin!" exclaims Jack as he squirms happily, trying to get out of Emily's arms.

"Wait a minute little man," says Emily, "Let me put you down first."

Aaron opens the door, "Hello JJ, Spencer, Catherine."

"Hello Aaron," is echoed by three voices.

They walk into the small apartment.

"Cath-rin! Cath-rin!" shouts Jack, running up to her on unsteady legs. He crashes into her legs and holds on tightly to maintain his balance. "Play with me!" he demands cheerfully.

Catherine unwraps Jack's arms from her legs, "Hi handsome." She picks Jack up and settles the little boy on her hip, "I think it is dinner time right now liebling. Maybe we can play later. Aren't you going to say hello to Spence and Jenny?"

"Hi Spen! Hi Jen-ny!" Jack waves both his arms.

Spencer waves, "Hi Jack!"

"Hello little man!" JJ says, smiling.

The rest of the team, minus Rossi, who is in the downstairs bathroom, comes over to say hello. Hugs for Catherine are given cautiously and returned with one-armed vigor because she still hasn't let go of Jack.

"Play now Cath-rin?" asks Jack when all the hellos are finished.

Catherine shifts Jack to her other hip, "Not yet liebling, your daddy and everyone else need to set up first. How about we go find your rabbit?"

Jack looks confused, "Peter?"

Catherine smiles, "Yes, Peter."

"Okay!" says Jack but he makes no move to get down.

Catherine kisses Jack's head, "Do you want me to carry you liebling?"

Jack nods and lays his head down on Catherine's shoulder.

Catherine and Jack climb the stairs to his room in search of one Peter Rabbit.

The rest of the team assist Aaron setting up the table and chairs while Catherine holds onto a giggling Jack, who is animatedly talking to Peter Rabbit.

Jack only sort of wants to help his daddy set the table, but given the choice, he would much rather stay in the arms of his favorite babysitter.

Rossi sits down on the couch next to Catherine.

Catherine tightens her grip around Jack.

The little boy senses Catherine's distress and kisses her cheek.

Rossi holds out his hand, "David Rossi. Nice to meet you."

Catherine narrows her eyes at his hand and doesn't take it, "Catherine Jareau. A pleasure I'm sure."

Rossi smiles genially, ignoring the sarcasm and attempted brush off, "So, you're JJ's little sister."

Catherine raises an eyebrow.

Rossi takes in Catherine's facial expression and continues, "How old are you?"

She shoots the rest of the team a betrayed look before answering Rossi, "I'm seventeen."

Rossi cocks his head, "Really, you look so much younger."

Catherine scowls at him.

Rossi continues, "You must be in your last year of high school. Which school do you attend? Do you have plans to attend College or University?"

Catherine shoots a look at JJ. Her glare says, _'Didn't you tell him anything?'_

JJ shakes her head minutely, looking apologetic.

Catherine frowns and turns back to Rossi, "I'm already in University."

Rossi frowns, "First year?"

"I'm about to start my fourth year," replies Catherine tersely.

"Oh. What are you taking?" he is only half listening; the rest of his brain is trying to profile the teenager in front of him.

Catherine smiles slightly, "Classics and English Literature."

"Very interesting," Rossi stretches his arm out along the back of the couch.

Catherine flinches slightly.

Rossi frowns and files that piece of information away for later.

* * *

6:30 pm

Dinner is a little awkward, but not as awkward as it could have been. Jack's highchair is situated between Aaron and Catherine. On Catherine's right are JJ and Emily. Spencer is sitting at the end of the table, with Penelope and Derek on his right. Rossi is directly across the table from Catherine.

There are several meaningless conversations going on. Aaron and Dave are talking about some old case they had with Spencer and Derek asking questions. Penelope is grilling Emily on some date she had last week, JJ is listening intently and laughing at Emily's failed attempts to get out of the questioning.

Every now and again, Rossi turns away from his conversation to study Catherine.

Catherine who was helping Jack eat turns to JJ and says in a low voice, "Er ist beängstigend."

JJ frowns and whispers, "Later Catherine."

Catherine tries again, "J'ai peur de lui."

Emily looks up in concern, "Creirwy (kree-ree)?"

"Not now Emily," whispers JJ.

Catherine takes Jack, who is finished eating, out of his highchair and sits him down on her lap. She uses him like a shield so that she can't see Rossi.

JJ sighs in partially in relief and partially in exhaustion. Sometimes learning key phrases in German and French that Catherine was likely to use was really helpful, but not tonight. She didn't want to discuss why her little sister was so very scared of David Rossi at the dinner table. Besides, this is David Rossi, profiler extraordinaire, there was no reason to be afraid of him. Right?

* * *

7:30 pm

Catherine kisses a yawning Jack's forehead, "Hans, are you ready for bed little one?"

Jack nods, "With me?"

Catherine smiles, "Of course I'll go with you liebling. Do you want a story or a song?"

Jack's eye light up and he hugs Catherine's neck tightly, "Story and song!"

Catherine hugs Jack, "Alright libeling, let's say goodnight to everyone."

Jack wriggles and Catherine immediately puts him down. Jack stumbles over to Derek and Penelope, "Night!" he shouts, waving both of his little arms.

"Indoor voice Jack," Aaron reminds his son.

"Goodnight little G-man," says Derek, holding out his hand for a high-five.

Jack slaps Derek's hand.

"Sweet dreams Jackie boy," says Penelope, a soft smile on her face.

Jack hugs Penelope's legs. Next Jack scoots around Rossi nervously and wanders over to JJ and Emily with both of his arms raised.

"Good night sweet boy," whispers Emily, lifting Jack up for a hug.

"Night Em'ly," whispers Jack.

Emily gives Jack one last hugs before handing the little boy over to JJ.

Jack buries his face in JJ's shoulder, "Night night."

JJ hugs jack gently and whispers, "Good night little man," before putting Jack down on the carpet.

Next Jack runs over to hug Aaron, "Night daddy."

Aaron picks Jack up, "Good night buddy." He kisses Jack's head before setting the toddler back down on the floor, "Go with Catherine, I'll be in later to tuck you in."

Jack follows his father's directions and toddles over to Catherine who is waiting in the hallway. Jack walks slowly up the stairs and Catherine follows directly behind him to make sure that Jack doesn't fall down.

Rossi who is standing next to Aaron whispers, "You're going to let someone else tuck your son in Aaron?"

Aaron raises an eyebrow, "Did you hear my son Dave? He wants Catherine to read and sing to him."

Rossi narrows his eyes, "Just how well do you all know each other?"

"Things are different now Dave," sighs Aaron. "We are a family."

"I get that you're close," Rossi huffs.

Aaron smiles, "Jack adores Catherine. Haley likes her too. Catherine babysits for us quite often."

Rossi cocks his head, "Why did she call Jack Hans?"

"The answer to that is two-fold," stalls Aaron.

Rossi taps his foot, "I'm waiting Aaron."

Aaron's lips twitch, "Hans is short for handsome. It's something that Catherine calls Jack, and he can't quite repeat properly yet."

"Alright, that's one reason. What is the other?" asks Rossi.

Aaron runs a hand through his hair, "Hans has the same meaning as Jack."

Rossi sighs, "I don't follow."

"Catherine explained it to Haley, let me see if I can remember it properly." Aaron closes his eyes momentarily, "Jack is considered a diminutive form of John, and John means God is gracious."

"Okay," says Rossi cautiously.

Aaron smiles at Rossi, "Well so does Hans."

Rossi raises an eyebrow.

Penelope pipes up, "Hey boss-man! Stop whispering! We're almost out of coffee, then we need to air out the room and Catherine will want tea when she gets back."

Aaron closes his eyes, "Garcia."

"It's Penelope boss-man," smirks Penelope, "We're off the clock and Catherine will be after you if she hears you using last names again."

"Go make yourself some more coffee," says Aaron dismissively.

Penelope's eyes sparkle, "You're going to let me back into your kitchen?" She starts to get up from the couch.

Hotch freezes, "On second thought, no. I'm going to go make more coffee." He turns abruptly and goes back into the kitchen before Penelope has a chance to follow him.

* * *

7:45 pm

Catherine's low voice drifts from Jack's bedroom down the stairs to the living room:

"_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.  
Am Himmel ziehn die Schaf.  
Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein,  
Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein.  
Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!"_

Rossi frowns, "What is she singing?"

"It's a German lullaby," says Emily quietly.

Rossi cocks his head, "I didn't know your family was German JJ."

"We're not," says JJ quietly.

Rossi looks thoughtful, "Then how does she know German lullabies?"

JJ stares directly at Rossi, "My sister speaks German."

"She also speaks French," pipes up Spencer.

The team descends into silence as they listen to Catherine sing. The songs change a few times, going from French to English to German and back. When the next few words out of Catherine's mouth are, "Bist du bei mir, geh ich mit Freuden." Emily and JJ rise from the couch together and walk quickly up the stairs towards Jack's bedroom.

"What was that about?" asks Rossi with narrowed eyes.

"It's usually better not to ask," says Aaron with a small smile curling his lips.

Rossi frowns, "None of you are curious?"

Derek shrugs, "If we need to know, someone will tell us."

Rossi looks around the room, "None of you speak German?"

Derek, Aaron and Penelope shake their heads.

"Reid?" asks Rossi.

Spencer shifts uncomfortably, "I know a few words."

"Well?" prompts Rossi.

"I can't tell you," whispers Reid.

Rossi frowns, "Why not?"

Reid fidgets, "I promised that I wouldn't."

Rossi pushes a little more, "Who did you promise?"

"Catherine," he breathes out.

Rossi turns to Aaron, "That is some dedication you all seem to have for a little girl who isn't part of your BAU 'family'."

"But she is," whispers Spencer.

* * *

Upstairs in Jack's Nursery

Emily and JJ walk through the open doorway and see Catherine sitting in the rocking chair, cradling a sleeping Jack Hotchner.

"Repeat what you said before," demands JJ.

"When before?" asks Catherine, stalling.

"At the dinner table." JJ is firm, "Don't mess around with me Catherine. You're singing that song again, we need to get this sorted out now."

Catherine ducks her head and mumbles, "Er ist beängstigend."

"Creirwy (kree-ree)," breathes out Emily, her shoulders sag.

Catherine crosses her arms around Jack's sleeping form and looks away, "Er macht mir Angst."

JJ looks pained, "Kitty Cat. He's not that scary and I'm sure that he didn't mean to scare you."

Catherine shifts uncomfortably.

JJ takes a step forward and Catherine leans back in the rocking chair.

Emily reaches out with an upturned hand and Catherine flinches.

"You're not going to kick him are you?" asks Emily in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Catherine blushes, "No. How did you know about that Emmy? Who told you?"

Emily raises an eyebrow, "You have to ask?"

Catherine rolls her eyes, "Derek."

Emily smiles, "Bingo."

JJ cocks her head, "Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Ryan?"

Catherine shakes her head, "No."

"Kitty Cat," implores JJ.

"No," says Catherine very firmly.

JJ tries again, "It can't have been that bad sweetie, please tell me."

Catherine frowns, "I said no Jennifer."

"Catherine," sighs JJ impatiently.

"Jennifer Louise stop pushing," growls Catherine.

JJ opens her mouth to continue.

Emily interrupts her, "JJ you just got middle-named. I really think you should stop."

Catherine glares at her sister, "Jennifer give him the rules or I swear to you that I won't come down after I finish putting Jack to bed."

"Catherine," sighs JJ.

"I don't want him anywhere near me Jenny," says Catherine very firmly.

"Why?" is asked by both Emily and JJ.

"Because he's scary," whispers a shuddering Catherine.

"It's okay, someone will tell Rossi the rules," placates JJ. "Catherine, I really need you to tell me why you are so afraid of Rossi."

Catherine shrugs and won't look at Emily or JJ, "I feel like I should know him."

"Catherine," sighs JJ, "You've read all of his books. You should know who he is."

"That's not what I meant Jenny." Catherine frowns thoughtfully, "I feel like I know him as someone besides an author and BAU veteran. I feel like I've met him before."

JJ frowns, "When before?"

"You don't believe me," whispers Catherine brokenly.

JJ runs her hand through her hair, "Please humor me Kitty Cat."

Catherine takes a quick look at Emily.

"I'll be in the hallway if you need me," says Emily quietly. She exits Jack's nursery, leaving the two sisters behind.

JJ crouches down in front of her little sister, "Tell me please?"

Catherine looks uncomfortable, "I feel like he was there."

"Where there Kitty Cat?" asks JJ patiently.

"Back before, when I was _her_," Catherine shudders.

JJ sighs, "Kitty Cat, it's been a long day. I need you to explain, please."

Catherine is shaking, "When Rafe came to get me… Back before, when I was A-" she stops herself short. "Before I was Catherine, before I was your Kitty Cat…" she trails off.

"Oh," understanding dawns in JJ's eyes, "You think Rossi was there when you were rescued?"

Catherine nods once.

JJ frowns, "I suppose it's possible. I never looked into it. I certainly don't remember him."

"Stand back Jenny," whispers Catherine.

"What? Why?" asks a confused JJ.

Catherine smiles gently, "Because Jack is heavy and I want to put him in his crib."

"Oh, alright. Do you need any help?" asks JJ with a soft smile on her face.

Catherine snorts, "Jenny, I know that you raised me and used to put me to bed, but I've been baby sitting Jack for almost two years now. I know what to do."

JJ blushes.

Catherine lays both Jack and Peter down and covers them with a blanket.

JJ wraps her arms around Catherine, "You know that if he was there on that day, then you have nothing to fear from him," she says quietly.

"Except remembering," whispers Catherine.

JJ hugs her baby sister tightly, "Oh Kitty Cat."

Catherine hugs JJ back just as tightly, "I love you my Jenny, but I don't want to remember."

"It's okay Kitty Cat, and I love you too my Catherine," whispers JJ.

* * *

8:30 pm

A few minutes later Emily, JJ and Catherine enter the living room.

Penelope and Derek abandon Spencer and the big couch for the love seat.

JJ and Emily sit down on the couch, flanking Spencer.

Catherine hesitates at the bottom of the stairs.

Spencer holds out a hand to her.

Catherine crosses the room and drops herself down sideways on Spencer's lap.

Spencer wraps am arm around her.

Catherine curls into Spencer.

Rossi looks at Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

Aaron shakes his head and mouths, _'Later.'_

Rossi nods.

Catherine looks at Rossi speculatively before turning her head to look at her big sister, "Jenny Er ist alt. Wird er zu einem anderen Vater oder ein Opa?"

JJ covers her red face with her hands.

Emily snorts.

Spencer frowns as he tries to piece together Catherine's question.

Everyone else looks confused.

"What did she say?" asks Rossi.

Spencer's lips twitch, "This is another one of those times where you probably don't want to know."

"But I do want to know," Rossi insists.

"Tough cookies," says Penelope. She gives Catherine a look that says, _'You will be telling me later.'_

Catherine nods with a smile on her face.

* * *

9:00 pm

Emily gets up to close the living room window where a chilly breeze has been blowing through.

Catherine frowns, "You had coffee didn't you." It is a statement, not a question.

"Sorry," echoes around the room.

Catherine waves a hand, half asleep, "It's okay, at least you remembered to air out the place this time."

Rossi looks momentarily confused. He looks around the living room at the rest of his teammates. They all look guilty at Catherine's comment about the coffee. They all apologized for drinking coffee? What was wrong with drinking coffee? Everyone drank coffee at work. He frowns, "Okay, you need to tell me what's going on right now Aaron."

"Just wait a minute Dave," says Aaron, he turns to look at Catherine, who is falling asleep in Spencer's arms. "JJ?" he asks.

JJ leans towards Catherine, "Do you want to be here while we tell him Kitty Cat?"

"No," whispers Catherine.

"Where do you want to go then Princess?" asks Derek.

Catherine blinks sleepily, "My room."

"Her room?" asks Rossi frowning.

"Yes Dave," says Aaron, "Her room."

"You have a room for your colleague's little sister in your house?" asks Rossi incredulously.

"Dave," warns Aaron.

Rossi opens his mouth again.

"Hold your horses right there Mr. Rossi," grounds out Penelope, "The adults are not finished talking to my Cupcake." She turns to Catherine, "Cupcake, when did you wake up this morning?"

Catherine frowns, "Two, maybe three."

"Did you have a nap?" pushes Penelope.

Catherine shakes her head, "No."

The entire room, minus Catherine and Rossi sigh. Catherine is struggling to stay awake while Rossi is somewhere between confused and pissed off.

"Spence I'm tired," whispers Catherine, breaking the uneasy silence.

Spencer kisses the top of her head, "I know Kitty Cat. We can go upstairs soon."

"Kitty Cat do you want me to come up with you?" asks JJ.

Catherine shakes her head, "No Jenny, stay here. I'm keeping Spence."

The rest of the team chuckles while Spencer blushes, and Rossi looks indignant.

Spencer rearranges Catherine's limbs so that her legs are wrapped around him waist and her arms around his neck.

Derek looks at Spencer, "Do you need help there pretty boy?"

Spencer smiles at Derek, "No, I can carry our little sister upstairs by myself."

Rossi has a look of understanding on his face at Spencer's well-chosen words.

"I'm sure you caught that comment about Catherine being our little sister," says Aaron quietly while Spencer carries the now sleeping Catherine up the stairs.

Rossi rolls his eyes, "Of course I did Aaron."

Aaron is very serious when he speaks to Rossi, "She's family Dave. We are all family."

"All right, you're all family. So what does that make me?" muses Rossi.

Emily and JJ start laughing.

Aaron shoots them a look.

"Sorry," they both say simultaneously.

Emily continues, "It's about what Catherine said before."

"What did she say?" asks a curious Penelope.

Emily snickers, "She wanted to know if Rossi was going to be another dad or a grandpa."

Rossi's jaw drops.

The rest of the team bursts out laughing.

JJ takes his silence as the perfect place to start explain the rules, "The first thing you need to know is…"

* * *

So much of what is best in us is bound up in our love of family,

that it remains the measure of our stability because it measures our sense of loyalty.

- Haniel Long

* * *

Translations:

German:

_Libeling:_ Darling.

_Er ist beängstigend:_ He is scary.

_Er macht mir Angst:_ He scares me.

The Lullaby that Catherine sings is the second verse of _Schlaf Kindlein Schlaff_ or Sleep Baby Sleep:

Sleep, baby, sleep.  
Across the heavens move the sheep.  
The little stars are lambs,  
And the moon is the shepherdess.  
Sleep, baby, sleep.

_Jenny Er ist alt. Wird er zu einem anderen Vater oder ein Opa:_ Jenny he is old. Is he going to be another father or a grandpa?

French:

_J'ai peur de lui:_ I am afraid of him.

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading, please review. The next chapter will be posted on July 28/29th and is entitled Meeting Ashley Seaver.

AN3: If you want to know what Ryan said to Catherine let me know and I will post it as a second chapter in a few days.


	2. The Princess and the Big Bad Wolf

AN: This is the conversation between Catherine and Ryan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau and Samuel Ryan are mine.

* * *

Maybe who we are isn't so much about what we do,

but rather what we're capable of when we least expect it.

- Jodi Picoult

* * *

Friday July 9th, 2004

Normally I like Fridays because Friday is the last day of the week that Jen and I have to spend at the BAU. Jen loves work and I cannot begrudge her for that, but I hate being surrounded by people, especially people I don't know. It makes me feel sick, I hate that they stare and brush up against me. Friday's mean that I get Jen to myself for just over sixty hours, but not this Friday. This Friday, tonight, we are going to have a family dinner. We were supposed to have a family barbeque last weekend for the Fourth of July, but the team was called out on a case on June 28th, and didn't return until last night.

This was the second case Jen's team has been called out on since I started living with my big sister. The first time Jenny went away on a case and left me behind was horrible, but this time was somehow more difficult to deal with. Logically I know that it was worse because Jenny was gone for so long without proper contact and since they left in the middle of the night, I didn't even get a chance to say a proper good-bye. When Jenny is gone, we're supposed to be in contact through Penelope, which means a phone call to say good night, but preferably Skype, or whatever program Penelope has built for the team. The team was based somewhere in Houston, and that was fine for communication but when they had to go outside the city limits for something, I don't know what, Jenny and Spencer were out of touch for two days.

This one was really bad; the team was gone for ten days. Jen says that is unusual, usually they can catch the unsub faster. I stayed at Penelope's apartment while Jenny was away in Houston, Texas. Even the idea of sleeping on a couch for nine nights does not make my list of the top 100 fun things to do while visiting Jennifer. Waking up to my screaming wasn't Penelope's idea of fun either. I do feel kind of bad about that, she was forewarned but apparently Penelope didn't take Jenny seriously concerning my nightmares.

Although, I'm pretty sure she won't be making that mistake again. Especially since Penelope and I switched back to Jen's apartment for the last three nights and I didn't wake her up with my screaming. The nightmares were still present but I woke up crying instead and I don't think Penelope heard me. I was also a little calmer during the day after sleeping in Jenny's bed. Going to the BAU and spending the day with Penelope and not Jenny was weird. Jenny's office was locked up tight, but Penelope has an extra key and she lent it to me so that I could hide in Jenny's office when it got to be too much.

They finally caught the guy and got a confession. Somehow Jenny managed to get everyone home that same night, but I wish they had left Ryan behind. Maybe a family dinner isn't what everyone needs right now. I personally think all of us need more sleep, because everyone is exhausted, which means everyone is grumpy, and Ryan in particular has been more venomous than usual. He's a jerk. I know that and I am used to his biting words but there was no need for him to tell me to drop dead when I walked past his desk to visit Spencer.

Jenny has kicked me out of her office because she has a phone consult with some detective and doesn't want me to overhear any of the gory details. I think my sister is being silly, it's not like I can't see this stuff on television, but when Jenny tells me that she is trying to protect me, I give in. Both because it is easier than fighting and I know just how desperately Jenny has been trying to shield me throughout my childhood. I want Jenny to think she has been doing a good job, that I'm still oblivious to the ways of the world.

I visit with Penelope for a few minutes. She is almost ready to leave and sends me off in the direction of Aaron and Mr. Gideon, because they are the two most likely to forget our family dinner tonight. I take the back hallway instead of going around and crossing through the bullpen where Ryan should be right now. I walk through the round-table room, where Jen's team has their case briefings and out the door onto the catwalk. I take a quick look into Mr. Gideon's office, and sigh in relief when he isn't there. I know that it isn't right, but he still makes me a little nervous.

I see Samuel Ryan walking across the bullpen towards Aaron's office, so I turn back and take a few quick steps back in the direction of the conference room. I manage to make it all the way past the doorway before Ryan ambushes me.

"What are you doing up here you little monster?" he asks harshly.

I look up at him but refuse to make eye contact; I fix my eyes on a point just over his shoulder instead. I answer in a calm voice that belies my internal terror, "I'm looking for Aaron and Mr. Gideon. We're supposed to leave for dinner soon."

Ryan positions himself in front of me, backing me up into the door. Then he grabs my arm tightly; his fingers are going to leave a bruise.

"Stop it!" I snap, "You're hurting me."

He smirks and places his free hand gently at the base of my neck, "I don't have to. No one is going to stop me."

False bravado kicks in. I glower at him, "It is no wonder why no one likes you. You are a bully Samuel Ryan. Why don't you pick on someone your own size? I'm a fourteen-year-old girl; you are a thirty-seven year old man. I weigh less than a third of what you do. What possible danger could I present to you that would cause you to act like this?"

He growls at me, "You don't know anything, you're a child. You shouldn't even be here. JJ should leave you at home by yourself. Maybe you'll burn the apartment complex down and save us all the trouble of babysitting you."

I don't know where my confidence comes from but I roll my eyes, "I wouldn't ever let you babysit me." I smile sweetly up into his face, "You're right about me being a child though, but I will eventually grow up. You, on the other hand, are an asshole and cannot possibly out-grow that." I stomp on his foot and kick his shin for good measure when he doesn't let go.

The fingers resting at the base of my neck twitch, "You just assaulted a federal officer," Ryan growls at me, "I could have you arrested. I could arrest you myself."

I raise an eyebrow, "And what will you tell the rest of the team? How will you explain your actions?"

"You're a feral little monster," he snarls, "You attacked me without provocation."

I want to laugh, but that would provoke him further, so I don't, "I'm pretty sure the bruising on my arm will tell a different story. Look around Ryan, everyone is watching you." And indeed they are. Derek has moved from his desk up onto the catwalk and stopped a few feet away. Aaron's head is sticking out of his office and Spencer is standing up at his desk, watching through the conference room windows. Derek looks ready to intervene on my behalf again, but it is unnecessary, I can handle Ryan.

Ryan removes his hand from the base of my neck and glances at Derek before turning back to me, "This is the second time you've attacked me unprovoked. I will not let there be a third time."

I look at him fiercely. I imagine that my eyes are probably turning an icy grey the way Jenny says they do when I am angry, "Nor will I, because I swear to God that I will never allow you to get this close to me again."

Ryan steps back. Then he walks into the round-table room and closes the door, his glare follows me all the way down into the bullpen.

I scoot past Derek who is still standing speechless on the catwalk and make it all the way down to Spencer's desk in the bullpen.

I spit out viciously, "Ich hasse Ihn," **I hate him **and kick the dividing wall between Spencer's desk and the empty one on the other side.

"What did you say?" asks Derek.

I jump slightly, "Nothing."

"Are you alright Princess?" he asks cautiously.

Spencer doesn't say anything. He just stares at me with sad eyes.

My voice is quiet but firm, "I'm fine Derek."

Derek tries again, "What did Ryan say?"

I cross my arms, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jenny walks into the bullpen and zeros in on me, "Are you okay Kitty Cat?"

I sigh, "I'm fine Jenny."

Derek glowers, "No she's not, she just had some sort of confrontation with Ryan."

Jenny looks at me with one eyebrow raised, "Catherine is that true?"

I huff in frustration, "Yes, but I'm fine Jenny. Really."

Spencer is still watching me carefully.

Jenny looks at me and then she looks at Spencer. Her lips curl into a small smile, "Alright, I'll let it go for now. I'm going back to my office to pick up a few things and then we can go." Jen turns to Derek and smiles sweetly, "Derek would you like to accompany me?" It is not really a question, more of a request, or even a demand, but Derek gives in and follows my big sister out of the bullpen.

"Come on Kitty Cat," whispers Spencer, "I'll walk you down to the parking lot. JJ and the rest of the team can meet us there."

I look up at him in confusion, "Okay Spence."

I wait for Spencer to finish putting his files away and grab his messenger bag. Then we walk out of the bullpen to the elevators in comfortable silence. We wait in uneasy silence and descend to the parking lot in awkward silence.

After we reach Jenny's car, Spencer is the one to break the almost oppressive silence, "You so know that Ryan has just been uninvited to dinner right?"

I blink, "Huh?"

Spencer continues, "Ryan attacked you for no reason. That means he's no longer family, so he can't come to family dinner."

"I don't want to break up your family."

Spencer smiles at me, "You haven't. Ryan did it all by himself. Besides, you're family too, and between the two of us, you're more welcome than Ryan is."

I blush, "Thanks Spence."

"Catherine," he says warily, "May I please see your arm?"

I frown, "Why do you want to see my arm Spencer?

He tilts his head to the left, "I just want to make sure Ryan didn't hurt you."

I lie, "He didn't Spencer."

"Please?" he asks, his voice cracking.

I narrow my eyes; "You can't just take my word for it?"

"I saw the way he was gripping your arm Kitty Cat," Spencer looks so worried that I can't say no.

I sigh in defeat, "Fine." I push my cardigan off my shoulder so that Spencer can get a quick glimpse of my upper arm.

Spencer frowns at the dark purple handprint sized bruise on my arm before his eyes dart back up to my neck and he winces.

I straighten my t-shirt, which had slipped down a bit exposing the red mark at the base of my throat, then I right my sweater. I whisper harshly, "You can't tell Jenny."

"Catherine," he protests.

I cross my arms, "Promise me Spencer."

He frowns, "What use is there in keeping a secret? Won't JJ notice anyway?"

I shrug, "Probably, but you can't tell her."

Spencer is baffled, "Why are you protecting him?"

I look away, "He's an ass, but he's still a good agent. The next person who comes along might be worse than him. It's better to know the evil you are dealing with than to face the next unknown evil."

"Catherine," he sighs in exasperation.

I scowl at him, "Don't you dare say anything Spencer Reid."

Spencer frowns, "I won't say anything to JJ."

"Or the rest of the team," I say, needing to cover all the bases.

Spencer groans but gives in to my demands, "Or the rest of my team."

I sigh in relief.

Spencer takes a step forward and wraps his arms around me.

I stiffen at his touch. I try not to panic at the physical contact and to regulate my breathing.

Spencer whispers into my hair, "I won't let him near you ever again Kitty Cat. I promise."

When I hear that, I know that Spencer just wants to protect me. It takes me a minute or two, but I calm down and return Spencer's hug.

* * *

We believe in ordinary acts of bravery,

in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.

- Veronica Roth

* * *

AN2: So what do you think of Ryan? Meeting Ashley Seaver will be posted on July 29, 2012.


End file.
